Devil May Cry Blue Orb Fragment Locations
Where to find all the Blue Orb Fragments in Devil May Cry. Before Mission 1 # As you approach the castle, jump onto the walkway that crosses over your path. It is in the gazebo on the side. Mission 1 # Main Hall. To the left of the statue of Mundus on the second story. Wall hike to reach it. # Gated room with suits of armor. Break the three suits to find it. # Room with the face mechanism. There are two water troughs on either side. The one to the left of the mechanism hides a fragment. # Airplane hangar on top of the biplane. DMC BoF 1-2.jpg|The ledge with the first orb fragment. DMC BoF 1-3.jpg|The fragment is in the suit of armor. DMC BoF 1-4.jpg|In the water trough to Dante's left. Karnival m1c.jpg|The fragment on the wing of the plane. Mission 2 # Small room with the Divinity Statue at the far end of the hallway. Break the table nearest to the statue. Mission 3 # Broken Bridge. After falling into the water, jump back across the bridge before entering the Cathedral. The orb piece is in the center. # Broken Bridge #2. A piece of bridge floats up high after the bridge breaks. Kick jump to a ledge above the doors to the Cathedral and use Stinger or Air Raid towards the bridge to get to the fragment. # Secret Mission 1. Jump off the Broken Bridge *after* defeating Phantom. File:DMC BoF 3-2.jpg|Cross the shattered Broken Bridge a second time. File:Broken Bridge.jpg|The platform directly above Dante is easy to miss. File:DMC BoF 3-1.jpg|Orb fragment obtained. Mission 4 # Secret Mission 2. Return to the cathedral at the start of the mission. # Secret Mission 3. Enter the small room with the Divinity Statue across from the airplane hangar. # Secret Mission 4. Return to the room beneath the airplane hangar after fighting the Shadow. # In the area where the fight with Nelo Angelo happens. Jump to the area above the entrance (where the fight ends) and go left to the end with the wall. The tower on the right has a blue orb fragment. Jumping to the left tower (just off-camera), then back, will allow you to reach (requires Air Raid or Air Hike). Alternatively, kick-jumping off the wall and holding jump while pushing towards the direction will allow you to grab the ledge and climb up (tricky to get the right position, but no abilities needed). Mission 6 # Above the rubble to the right of the entrance. As soon as you zone into the waterways, turn right towards the dead end. Face the pile of bricks on the left and jump. Mission 7 # Secret Mission 5. Re-enter the room where you first encountered the Beelzebub. Mission 8 # Above the horses after defeating Phantom. Jump onto the horse's back, then onto its head. Jump towards the wall and kick jump up to reach it. # Right-hand water trough in the gated room. After using the Trident and getting through the gate, jump into the right-hand trough to find it. DMC BoF 8-1.png|The fragment above the horses. DMC BoF 8-2.jpg|In the trough to Dante's right. Mission 9 # Beneath the headstone. In the area where you first encounter Blades, find the pathway to the right of the entryway, (when looking at it. It will be Dante's left as he enters the space.) Climb the pathway and strike the headstone a few times to expose the orb fragment beneath it. Mission 11 # On the pedestal in the greenhouse. In the room where you fight the Death Scythe, double jump over the glass wall. Walk over to the hole and fall down, then jump to the ground floor and the orb fragment is on the pedestal. # In the well after obtaining the Sign of Chastity. After picking up the key item and defeating the Blades, the orb fragment will appear across from the Divinity Statue. # Secret Mission 6. DMC BoF 11-1 a.jpg|Jump over this wall after killing the Death Scythe. DMC BoF 11-1 b.jpg|Orb Fragment obtained. DMC BoF 11-2.jpg|After killing all the Blades, this one appears. Mission 12 # Above the prow of the ghost ship. Climb to the top of the farthest mast and perform a Stinger towards the prow. The orb will fall to you when you land. Mission 13 # In the hold beneath the captain's room. After exiting the captain's room through the ventillation hole, swim down the stairs, and turn completely around. Head down the hole. It is floating at the far end, guarded by Blades. Before Mission 14 # In the water by the mast. After exiting the water, run around the mast and jump in the second pool. It is floating at the back of the pool. # Secret Mission 7. Go back and check the captain's skeleton. Mission 14 # Cliff in the waterfall area. Use Stinger from the top of the elevator while facing away from the waterfall. Air Hike may also be used to simply double jump onto the cliff. # On a ledge across the bridge in the tiered cliff. After defeating the Blades, enter the tunnel halfway down the cliff and climb to the top. Cross the rope bridge and jump down the right-hand side onto the ledge with the fragment. DMC BoF 14-2.png|The second fragment in the waterfall area, reached via Air Hike. Mission 15 # Secret Mission 8. Examine the wall of pictures in the spiked area. Will require you to backtrack into Mission 14 territory. # Behind a breakable wall behind the door with the blue shield. Go down the stairs after obtaining the Luminite and kill the Fetishes. The breakable wall is on the left. Smash everything in the room to find the blue orb fragment. # In the pit with the Blades (the area under the lances in the RED shield area) before obtaining Nightmare Beta or Pair of Lances. After defeating the Blades, kick off the wall under the item and the Blue Orb will appear on the pedestal. Alternatively, before striking the two seals and activating the pillars, you can use Air Raid to fly over to the pedestal. You will have to time air raid just right to get under the cross-beams. # At the center of the highest point of the Coliseum. Before the fight with Griffon, use the magical teleporters at the sides of the Coliseum to go to the top floor, then climb the stairs to get to the top of the covered walkway. Then run to the center of the arena. The fragment will appear and drop when you reach the center blue circle. DMC BoF 15-2.png|Orb Fragment #2 Mission 16 # To the left of the elevator after picking up the Wheel of Destiny. This is a full Blue Orb, not just a fragment. # Secret Mission 9. Return to the Coliseum after defeating Griffon. # Beneath the right-hand stairs in the main hall. # Hovering in the air in the main hallway. Stinger off of the Divinity Statue or the head of the horse to reach it. # In the huge hallway that ends in a painting with the grotesque above it, jump around the door that leads to the Statue of Time to find the fragment. # Secret Mission 10. Go back to the biplane room after defeating Nightmare. DMC BoF 16-1.png|The full Orb. DMC BoF 16-2.png|Beneath the stairs. Mission 17 # Secret Mission 11. Walk onto the return portal behind you, then cross the bridge. # To the right side on the upper level of the room with the dragon after you get the quicksilver. On the balcony area. Just jump around. Mission 18 # Inside a barrel in the last prison cell on Dante's left. # On a platform in the water column room. Climb the stairs until rubble blocks your path. The jut out is near there. The camera makes spotting this one difficult (the orb won't appear until you stand on the ledge); if you're having trouble finding it, you can also simply fill the shaft with water and swim up slowly until you spot the ledge. Mission 19 # In a secret hallway off of the room where you start. DO NOT step on the portal left by Nightmare yet. There is a second story to Dante's left. Kick jump up there; you may have to run towards the camera until the camera angle changes in order to see the break in the path to get there. From there, run towards the back of the room and zone through the door. Follow the trail of Red Orbs to the fragment at the end of the hall. # Master Bedroom. It is beside the bed, on the opposite side of the Divinity Statue (you can get this in mission 17 instead - when you go back to the bridge for Secret Mission 11, jump through the right-hand portal). # Mirror World balcony area. This one requires the Air Raid skill with Alastor and at least 3 DT Runes filled. Jump to the third story and you can see it just off of the turret across the way. DT and jump, and activate Air Raid when you're halfway in the air. If you activate Air Raid when you're at the height of your jump, you'll be too high, you may have to fly over it, turn Air Raid off, and hope that you pick it up on your way down. You can also jump onto the tower right behind the blue orb then drop down onto it. This may require Air Hike. # Inside the tower after getting the previous fragment. Still requires Air Hike or Air Raid to get. Mission 21 #Secret Mission 12. In the first room with the Nobody. This one is actually an entire Blue Orb, not just a fragment. See also * Devil May Cry walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs